Soul Eater: A new Resonance
by superedfan
Summary: 'It has been twenty years since the meister named Maka defeated the Kishin Asura. Things have been going fine for the past two decades. A new school year is in session at Death Weapon Meister Academy; where all hell is going to break lose.' Please review
1. A New Soul

_A sound soul, lies within a sound mind, and a sound body. – Maka Albarn. Various._

A single rush ran through the air as a figure ran past a group of trees in a town, followed with a cry of 'Oh my God, she's dead!" in a foreign language. As the figure ran, heart pounding, two more figures silently followed it. As it suddenly stopped and turned around, the figures stopped and it said "Why are you chasing me?" in a sweet old lady's voice.

"Because you killed a human soul and consumed it and now you're close to becoming a Kishin." One of the figures said as the other snarled.

"And as a job as a Meister and a Weapon, we must preserve peace to remain humanity." The other said as they took a step forward, the moon illuminated their features.

The first one was a male teen with a black t-shirt with a black leather jacket and black leather pants with a pale completion. Jet black hair covered his head and several bangs covered his face and showed the crimson red fire in his eyes. He grinned as he transformed in a red light into an axe. It had a long black handle coupled with a big dual sided blade highlighted with crimson, inside was smooth steel.

The second figure was adorned with a red trench coat which ended at his ankles which went past a blue denim jeans and a black t-shirt, with a single strap across the waist. He had with black boots and almost looked like a person out of a video game. His hair was a calming mix of blue and white and his eyes were electric blue. He grasped the weapon and twirled it around expertly before ending it with the blade in his right hand. "Notorious serial killer, the Vampire of Venice, time to die!"

As he said that, the figure walked forward showing her features. She had a face of a normal sweet old lady and had a brown cloak, ragged and torn of course. Hidden, she had two knives in her hands concealed in her cloak, which she unveiled, glistening in the moonlight. She then glared her fangs which also glistened in the moonlight. "You young rich boys have no respect to elders and the poor. It time I teach you a lesson, permanently."

She lunged forward with a simple strike, which was blocked by the blade of the axe. He then held the axe in both hands and slashed at the old lady, who blocked with her own knives. He then rotated around and slashed at her feet. The vampire jumped to dodge but tripped on her own coat and fell on her brittle back.

But she was prepared. She somersaulted and landed on his back, baring her fangs and went in for the kill. "You fight like a girl, and I'm thrice that age." She mocked as the boy head butted her and she fell off. The boy proceeded to place the axe dangerously close to her neck, said victim then defensively placed the knives to parry it.

"Well you fight like a, a, well I don't know but you still fight badly." The red clad teen said as he backed off and slashed at one of the knives, knocking out of her hand. He then followed up with a following slash to the head. Unfortunately, she had blocked with her fangs and threw herself towards him, cornering him in a tree.

"Well dear, this has been fun, but an old woman has to have her beauty sleep."

"And by the looks of it, you'll need twelve decades."

The vampire snarled as she brought her fangs closer, aiming for his neck. He held her at bay with the handle of the axe.

"Death has tailed me for too long and now I shall have my revenge." The vampire said as she almost grazed his neck.

"Raul, you need to focus and get this hag off your back." The weapon said as a reflection of the black haired teen, albeit naked from the waist up, appeared.

"Yes, I know Xavier. Dammit." Raul said as pushed her away and followed up with a kick to the face; make her recoil setting off her equilibrium and creating an opening. Running up to her, the edge of Xavier released a hidden spike at the other end of the handle. Crouching, Raul aimed Xavier's spike at her heart. It pierced straight through and the vampire coughed blood as he rolled her off of him. She then relaxed and went limp with a smile on her face and then disappeared and a red wisp with black splotches materialized in her place.

"And that is the 39th soul. We're almost halfway there." Xavier said as he transformed into his original form. He then grabbed the soul and ate it, which would have nerved a normal person. He wasn't a normal person, much to his chagrin.

"That's it. The mystery of the Vampire of Venice is solved. We must report to Lord Death and tell him of our progress." Raul said as he took a small mirror from his coat pocket and exhaled on it, fogging the screen. Then he scribbled while chanting "42-42-564 if you ever want to knock on Death's door."

The mirror glowed a bright light and rippled like if it was water. "Hello, Lord Death, this is Meister Raul and Weapon Xavier reporting."

The mirror cleared up and the ripples stopped. In it was a cloaked figure with a skull mask with three eyes holes known as lord Death. "Yo wassup Raul, how is it going?" He asked.

"Sir, I have captured my 39th Kishin soul. I am returning to DWMA." Raul said.

"That's excellent, almost halfway to becoming a Death Scythe. See you at the academy." And with that he disappeared. Raul walked over to Xavier, who was leaning on a tree. With a smug expression on his face, he said "Okay Xavier lets go home."

* * *

><p><em>The Axe Meister<em>

_A new soul, a new Resonance?_

* * *

><p><em>It has been twenty years since the meister named Maka defeated the Kishin Asura. Things have been going fine for the past two decades. A new school year is in session at Death Weapon Meister Academy; where all hell is going to break lose.<em>

Raul and Xavier have walked miles in the desert near Death city from Vienna after the plane ride. They were dehydrated, hungry and the most important, lost. Wow, that is really bad luck. As Raul took another step, his look of death had been replaced with a look of pleasure and joy. He then started frantically started running with Xavier in tow. There, just on the horizon was a city. Not just any city, Death city, the only city that can be remained cool in a desert.

Death City

* * *

><p>Death city was like any ordinary city. With houses lined up against each other in rows and shops in random places, it looked like any ordinary city in the desert at noon. The only thing that stood out was the looming symmetrical castle at the pinnacle of the town, Death Weapon Meister Academy or DWMA for short.<p>

Before stopping to place their bags in their apartment, they walked towards the Academy. It was uneventful, apart from "Hey, back already?" And "Hey Raul, how did it go?" As they walked towards another hall, they finally stopped and looked around. Finally, they came to the sad conclusion that they were lost.

"Hey Ryla." Xavier asked as an orange haired girl with an orange blouse covered with a black blazer with a pink skirt and combat boots walked into the corridor.

"Oh hey Raul!" Ryla said after rushing towards Raul, completely ignoring Xavier.

"Hey, what about me?" Xavier asked. Ryla turned around and measured his waist. After a while, she exclaimed "Oh my God! You gained 1 pound. You need to start working out!"

"Hello! I'm a weapon. All we do is transform and be swung about by a freakish normal person!" Xavier shouted.

"I resent that comment." Raul said while Ryla got ticked.

"No one insults my Raul!" Ryla exclaimed while Raul thought '_You're Raul?_' "Besides, you need a workout and I have the perfect exercise. My style!"

Before anyone could react the next thing that happened was that Xavier was against a crushed wall, vomiting blood, with Ryla's leg against him. With breakneck speed, she kept kicking him repeated until his insides were like a pancake. When she was done, she measured his waist again. From the corner, a teenage boy wearing blue t-shirt and jeans walked around the corner and looked at the scene. A mop of brown hair covered his head swaying to his head shaking up and down to his music on his iPod. He took out the earphones and said "I see you have been 'exercising' with Xavier."

"And he lost twelve pounds!" Ryla exclaimed. "But he still has to go to Gym class. Oh well, the fitter he gets, the more I can kick him without passing out."

"Daisuke, do you know were the crescent moon classroom is?" Raul asked

"First hall on the right and take the second left and descend down the stairs. Next, turn the corner and continue down the hall. You can't miss it." He said with a wave. First semester and they already missed classes, the rest of the year is going to be torture.

After they turned the corner, Ryla turned around and blushed. '_Raul's so freaking hot!_'

"I see you have a boyfriend." Daisuke joked. The next thing he knew, he was recoiling from an impressive right hook.

* * *

><p>After everyone in the crescent moon class got settled, rumors were spread about the teacher of the class. When the teacher had arrived, most people were shocked. A woman around in her mid thirties walked in wearing a lack overcoat and a plaid black and red skirt. Her emerald green eyes scanned the class room and her blond hair tied up into two ponytails. She was known as Maka Albarn; also know as the master Scythe Meister.<p>

"Hey guys," she said with the usual confidence in her voice, "I'm Maka and I'd like to know who you are?" She pointed to the right and the student got up. But before he can introduce himself, Maka felt a touch on behind her legs. Quickly, she spun around and slammed a book into the perv's head, which was looking up her skirt, making it bleed profusely while shouting "Maka Chop!"

'_I swear, all men can think about is sex!_' she thought while the student, especially the males, shudder. The standing student almost died trying to get the words out.

"I'm Sc-Scott a-and I'm a we-we-weapon." He said as he sat down nervously. Maka looked at him and stared for a few seconds.

'_His soul is nervous and seems to be very shy around others. Demon Sword. Extremely frail and afraid to meet others and what I did back there isn't going to help.' _She thought as she looked at another student. After twenty years, her 'Soul Perception' has heightened. She can tell the personality of the soul, what it knows, what its thinking, what it did and so much more.

"Okay next."

Raul had to strain himself to keep awake. He was used to introductions, but listening to forty students introducing themselves nervously can get boring very easily. He didn't even notice that he was next

"Hello, guy? What's you're name." Maka asked kindly staring at him. Raul finally got out of dream land and stood up. As he did so, he said bored "I'm Raul, am I'm an Axe Meister."

"An Axe Meister huh? Don't see those very often much." Maka said as she stared at his soul. She saw a small clear wisp and two visor like eyes with a swirl on the top. '_He is very astute and his soul is very flexible. What's this? It can't be. I have to report with Lord Death about this._'

Maka was about to leave when the bell rang, signaling the end class. She said "For homework, just revise Soul Resonance." And left without another word.

* * *

><p>In a room in the school, it was more like a dimension. The 'walls' were animated with moving clouds and high windows. The area was wide, with a walkway with guillotines at every meter. In the center was a clearing, covered with black crosses. On the clearing, there were small steps and a mirror in the middle. And in front of the mirror was Lord Death and beside him was a Red haired man with a black coat, green shirt with a cross and black blazers. He was known as Death Scythe or Spirit to friends, and Maka's father.<p>

"Yes, Maka. I was expecting you." Lord Death said.

"You were?" Maka asked confused.

"No, he just says that to freak out anyone who visits him." Spirit said while looking at Maka with a dreamy look in his eye. "I missed you Maka. Papa loves you."

"I still don't think of you as my father." Maka said coldly as Spirit went into a ball and started crying "Maka!" over and over again. Even after twenty years, this still happens. '_Old habits die hard I suppose._' She thought.

"Family matters aside, what did you want to see me for?" Death asked.

"Well Lord Death, it is about one of our students. Raul, I believe." Maka said while pausing for dramatic effect. A few second later, she continued, "He seems like a normal child and his soul is very flexible for its size, almost like Professor Stein's but his soul. It's weird, like it gives a more powerful than a normal person. "

"I suppose that it is a little odd. But let's set that aside, you may have misunderstood something. Although, for your sake Maka, I will look into his background." Death said. "But for now, keep an eye on him."

"Yes sir. By the way, where's Kid."

"He went to France to fight a soon to be Kishin Napoleon."

Kid, or Death the Kid, was Lord Death's symmetrically obsessed son. Still hunting for Kishin Souls with Liz and Patti, he has been doing this for twenty years. But alas, due to minor 'quirks' he always some how unsuccessful.

"Thanks Lord Death. See you later." Maka said as she left the Death room.

"Good Bye Maka." Death said as he turned to Spirit, still curled in his little ball. Death rolled out his enormous hand and chopped him in the head, similarly to Maka. "I may be twenty years older, but I can still Reaper Chop your head open!"

"Yes Lord Death." Spirit replied sadly.

* * *

><p>Raul and Xavier have survived the day of classes and the only class that was left was gym. After warm up exercises, an unnatural teacher was watching them. A blue skinned and who looked twenty years dead with tattoos around various parts of his body. He also wore a head band a military jacket and track pants. The most disturbing part about him was that his eyes were pupil less. And his teeth were unnaturally wide brimmed.<p>

"Alright you guys. You will be fighting each other and you may use your weapons. No rules except that to don't kill anybody. GOT it?" The teacher asked.

"Yes Sid!"

"Now pair up."

As they walked towards each other, Raul and Xavier were paired up with Ryla and Daisuke. As they were finished, Sid shouted to start the match.

_**Song: Black Paper Moon **_(Soundtrack, listen to the song while reading. I'll tell you when to stop.)

"Ok Marion. I'm gonna…" but Xavier didn't finish that sentence, because he was given a round house kick to the head and flew to the wall. As he flew, Daisuke walked towards Raul. He had his hands in his pockets and had an iPod plugged in his ear, randomly singing 'Black Paper Moon!'

Coincidentally, a man in a chair was sitting next to Sid. "Well, his liking of music wasn't a lie." He said, while Sid freaked out. The man had a white lab coat, grey pants, black shoes and wore glasses. The most disturbing thing is that he had stitches and a big screw went through his head. He almost resembled a certain horror character. He stared at Daisuke intently, ignoring the dead teacher shouting beside him.

"Professor Stein! Please warn me next time before you do that!" Sid exclaimed while continuing to rant.

Meanwhile, Daisuke was still walking to Raul while still randomly singing. Lunging forward, he jabbed at Raul, who just dodged. Daisuke then jabbed twice and reverse round-house kick Raul, who just rolled back in order to dodge it. While still on the ground, Raul scissor locked Daisuke and brought him to the floor head first. While still upside down, Raul proceeded to heel drop on Daisuke's groin causing all males in the room to wince. When he got up, he looked at him saying "Sorry Daisuke. Still buds right?" Daisuke just nodded weakly before throwing up. While that was happening, Ryla was beating the crap out of Xavier and just finished him in order to see her partner fall as well.

"Daisuke Yumi has a strong love for music. And prefers to fight with it in his ears. But it also causes him to focus on the song itself instead of the fight." Professor Stein deduced as Ryla and Raul started dancing with punches and kicks. "Raul has a special soul and is supposed to be stronger and faster than the average person but" Ryla then backed Raul in a corner and aimed a kick to his head while apologizing "Sorry Raul, but this girl's winning streak isn't going to stop right now, even for you." It landed on the wall and it cracked from the power. "Ryla has trained herself to be stronger and faster than most people, especially boys."

"Time to exercise your skills with your partners. Weapons, transform!" Sid said as Ryla and Raul stopped.

"Well Daisuke, transform." Ryla said as Daisuke stumbled to get up.

"Yeah Ryla, working on it." He said in an unusually high voice as he plugged out his head phones and glowed blue for a minute. (Stop Music.)He then materialized into a bronze, almost golden, bow with a thick string. She assumed a stance and aimed the bow at Raul. She then placed her finger on the bow and traced it to the string. Instantly, a pink arrow headed line formed from the spot she touched the bow and followed her finger. When she released the string, the arrow line flew and almost impaled Raul, who sidestepped from harms way.

"Xavier, go time." Raul said as he outstretched his hand waiting for Xavier to come to his hand. But he never came after ten seconds. "Xavier? Xavier? Uh, X? Hello?" When Raul looked around, he saw Xavier, almost brain dead, on a stretcher being carried to the infirmary.

Sid, deciding to be an annoying…, snuck up beside them and shouted "Because your partner is unconscious, this match will go to Ryla."

"No fair, Ryla killed my partner. That has got to count as something!"

"The contract says that the author, as long as it concerns the OCs of this story, can make the rules as broken as he wants. No questions asked." Sid said while he left to tend to the other students.

Raul just stood there all wide eyed saying "We signed a contract?"

* * *

><p>After minor surgery on Xavier, he and Raul were standing in the hall way looking at a sign with multiple tags. This was the job description board, were the meisters and weapons looked for Kishin Soul eggs.<p>

"Hey Xavier, how about this one? It's in the Caribbean." Raul said pointing to one tag on the board.

"Hey, this one is good. There's a concert there and I always wanted to work on my tan."

"Our job is to kill a Kishin, not to have a vacation."

"We could call in saying that there were no planes available for the flight out."

"I can't take this anymore. Fine, we can take the job and we can go to the concert. But it better had not got in the way in our Kishin search." Raul said as he looked at the job description. As soon as he looked at it, a voice ran through the intercom. '_Meisters Raul and Ryla and also Weapons Xavier and Daisuke report to the Death room immediately.'_

Said students walked to the room, unknown of what is to come.

As the said students assembled in the Death room, Lord Death stood there waving to them. When they finally got to him, he started talking about their current job occupation.

"I understand that Raul and Xavier have accepted a mission in Barbados. Ryla and Daisuke have as well." Death said while rubbing his chin, er mask, thinking deeply. "I have decided!" He shouted as he waved his hands in the air. "Since there is strength in numbers, I have decided to make you both do the mission, and I have included one more meister in the mix."

"Who?"

Before Lord Death could answer, a certain noise echoed in the Death room. A clanking noise, like a bunch of chains being thrown up in the air. Suddenly, Raul and Ryla turned their heads slowly with an annoyed look on their face, their thoughts resonating like twins. '_Please, anything but this guy!_'

But it was too late, for a boy was sitting on one of the guillotines, a sword twirling in the air and landing in his hand, before repeating the process. He wore a blue t-shirt on his chest with a star in the middle and baggy jeans. He had a chocolate like tanned skin and a blond hair on his head. He wore earrings with Lord Death's mask in a circle with a pentagram. He stopped and grasped the sword in his right hand, and then he flipped the sword backhandedly.

"Hey" He said in a deep voice, like a fifteen year old. "I'm going to kill you now, nothing personal."

And that is what happens at the DWMA on a daily basis now.

Thank you for reading this chapter and please review. This is my first Soul Eater fan fic so please take this lightly.

'**Beginnings' arc, commence. **


	2. Beginings

Sorry for taking so long, the computer had **_ALOT_** of problems. But those are resolved, I hope I can get the next chapter out soon.

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or any of the characters. I only own the Original Characters in the story, as stated in the first chpater. _**

* * *

><p><em>Beginnings are always messy. – John Galsworthy<em>

* * *

><p>'<em>The plane will land shortly. If you are on a connecting flight, please exit through terminal 3 and head to terminal 5. If you are staying…'<em>

Raul just sighed as the monotone voice recited the information. It still sucked that _he _had to come along. The team of six was currently in Barbados, the island in the eternal dance of sun and rain (as it is now nick-named), Pre-Kishin hunting.

With a small bump the plane landed, as all of them walked to the terminal, their goal was still intact and the memory in fresh in their minds.

* * *

><p><em>As the students stood there, the boy jumped from the top of the guillotine and jumped on Xavier's back. He then proceeded to give him a knuckle sandwich while he tried to shake him off. "Hey X, fancy meeting you here."<em>

"_Derek, cut it out. Nice to see you to but you're messing up my hair." Xavier said while he threw Derek to the floor._

"_What is the meaning of this?" Ryla and Raul asked annoyed._

"_Well, this mission has just escalated into a three star meister mission. Since you both are one star meisters, I have decided to include another Meister, hence Derek." Lord Death said as Derek jumped off of Xavier and landed right next to Raul, placing his elbow on him with a smirk on his face. Raul returned it with a look of disgust._

"_And with me and Akira here, you'll need all the help you can get." Derek said._

"_I don't need help to maim you right now if you don't take your hand off of me right now! And what is with the 'I'm going to kill you now, nothing personal.' crap man?" _

"_I needed a cool entrance quote."_

"_Why I …" _

"_Stop this Raul!" _

_As soon as those words rang out, the sword glowed into a pink hue and transformed into a girl. The girl had a white shirt with a grey jacket on and torn faded jeans with worn out _

_Sneakers on her feet. She had calm purple hair made in a side pony tail and calm green eyes. _

"_Let's just clam down okay." She said with her smooth voice that melted the hearts of men. Her hair waved in the breeze although their was no wind. She then 'glided' towards Derek, "Derek, can you please treat Raul with at least some respect."_

"_But he …"_

_One reaper chop to the head stopped him in his tracks. Derek laid face down blood pooling under his face._

"_You three remind me of a certain trio I know." Lord Death said as he walked towards his mirror and 'stared' at it through his mask. "But like them, I can see that you're going to be something great."_

* * *

><p>"Lord Death said that there are two Pre- Kishins needed to be hunted instead of one. The two, the <strong>Steel Donkey <strong>and the **Heart **Man. They were seen together more often and are considered too dangerous for 1 star Meisters." Raul explained.

"So, the festival is 2 days from now. What should we do before then?" Xavier asked as they walked down the street in the city.

"First, we should gather some clues as to where and when they will strike." Ryla said as she walked around a piece of gum. "Daisuke, any ideas?"

"Sorry, no ideas here."

Derek looked in the alleyway. He was currently bored out of his skull. He wanted to be water skiing, not discussing about evil mutated monsters. He stiffened and stared into the darkness. There was a slight gleam in their direction, the soft click of metal, a sound he knew well.

The sound of the safety clip being deactivated from a gun.

He quickly ran down the alley, pulling Akira who was quiet this entire time, into the urine soaked street. Bandits were standing in front of two people, a little girl in terror wearing a school uniform and a man in a business suit slumped over on the street, shot dead. The bandits looked furious, aiming his gun at the girl "Akira! We gotta stop them. Transform."

"Okay."

Akira glowed in a pink aura and materialized into a blade. The blade had an oriental design and had blue highlights. The handle bore a flower motif with black leather wrap around it. Derek caught the blade backhandedly and proceeded to charge to the gunman. Said criminal was shooting bullets like crazy.

Derek smoothly blocked the bullets with his blade and kicked him in the temple knocking him out. After awhile, it was quiet, too quiet. The girl sat there and cried over her father's dead body. She looked up at Derek who was focusing on the scene around him.

In an instant, Derek started spinning. Akira's blade started to breaking into seven segments connected by a wire. The wire encircled him in a spinning sphere.

Gunshots were heard as a flurry of bullets flew to Derek and Akira, whose wire deflected all of the incoming shots. Suddenly he flinched and the wire flew in frenzy, slicing non vital points of the thieves' bodies, paralyzing them.

Before anyone knew, a scream was heard. It was a man's voice, as an arrow made of pure soul wavelength stabbed his legs. Ryla ran to the thief and kicked him in the side as Raul walked to the girl and asked "I'm sorry for your loss. So, are you injured?"

She looked at him weakly and said, "Not really."

Ryla walked up to her and helped her up and Derek sheepishly picked her bag from the ground and gave it back to her, both of them blushing. He looked up at her and noticed her features, of african american descent, coupled with her brown auburn hair and crystal clear blue eyes. She noticed that he was staring at her and got as red as a tomato.

"U-um, w-w-what are you?" She asked as she stared at Akira's weapon form.

"Oh, uh, we are from the AMWD. Crap, I mean the DWMA." Derek replied nervous. Ryla looked at them nervously until she got the hint that there may be something _more_ between them. "I, uh, think you s-should be getting home now."

She nodded and ran away from the street in a hurry with tears coming from her eyes and her face got even redder if it could. Raul looked at Derek and said "You did a good job (for once) of finding out about her. So, what do you think about …?"

He smiled and fist pumped the air. "Yeah! The girls here are damn sexy. Time to have some ..., mmhmm!"

Ryla punched him in the mouth before he could finish the sentence. Derek placed his hand over his mouth while choking on blood from gurgling curses.

Raul stood there and looked at him while saying "I was talking about the mission, but the girls here sure are…" but stooped when Ryla gave him the Death Glare.

* * *

><p><em>The first Battle<em>

_The clash on Barbados, in the eternal dance of Sun and Rain?_

* * *

><p>Elsewhere in the halls of the DWMA<p>

Ever famous meister Maka was walking towards a room in deep thought. Ever since the introductions of her new class yesterday, she had wondered about that boy. Something about him and his soul was off, and she intended to find out what.

She looked at the sign next to the classroom. "_Music Room._" She breathed a large sigh. She normally didn't go to him for things like this; however she couldn't do this without him either. And with that, she walked into the room.

The room had a descent of stairs leading to a centre plane. Each tier of the descent had a row of chairs and desks. In the middle of the room where all the stairs lead to, was a piano.

The piano had an occupant. He had white spiky hair, blood red eyes and to go with it, he was smiling his shark like teeth. He wore a white shirt with a black jacket to go with it, which had the words "SOUL EATER" stitched onto it with a face like object beside it. His black jeans and shoes were resting on the small bench near the piano as he was playing away. Strangely, he lacked his trademark headband.

"Oh, Maka. I didn't notice you there." He said as he stopped playing and turned to face her.

"It's nice to see you to Soul." Maka said with a smile. Soul, also known as Soul Eater Death Scythe, was (and still is) Maka's partner when she was in the DWMA. He now teaches students the piano with a fee (discounts for the ladies.)

"You were just playing _Für Elise _by Beethoven."

"I'm surprised you could recognize it."

"I read a book about him."

"Anyways, what bring you here?"

"Have you heard about a student named Raul? A meister."

"He comes here sometimes to listen to me play. I asked if he wanted music lessons. He wasn't interested. Why?"

"He is being investigated by DWMA. Also I noticed something about his soul wavelength." Maka said as she sat next to soul and held his hand. "It sounded almost like... music? Can you play it on the piano?"

Maka and Soul closed her eyes and in the deep recesses of Soul's soul, a dark void for miles, a clear wisp was the only thing in sight. In a rhythm the wisp released shockwaves in the same clear color. Soul snapped open his eyes and moved his hand from Maka's grasp. He started play a tune, an ominous shadow seemed to fill the room as he played.

"There is no mistaking it." Soul said while playing, "The soul wavelength of this boy perfectly replicates..."

**Song track: Moonlight Sonata 1st movement by Beethoven**

The song that was being played was Moonlight Sonata but something was wrong. The extra notes made the song seem, almost murderous. It seemed to reek with Madness; Maka could sense that this song, or boy, was far from normal. It was a miracle that the boy or his weapon was not falling into madness just by resonating.

"It so murderous? This is not right Soul." Maka said as Soul started to reach the end. But as he neared the end, multiple screams occurred when he played the final note. Screams that you would her in a tragedy play. Screams that cried out at their incoming deaths.

The duo sat there in silence as they tried to process the situation. The dark atmosphere lifted as Maka started to get up. "I'm going to report this to Lord Death, get ready for anything Soul. See you later."

"Later Maka."

She left the room and went straight to Lord Death with only one though in mind 'What does this mean?'

* * *

><p>On the beach of Barbados, we find our heroes relaxing in the sun. Even if hunting for pre- Kishins, you need a break sometime. Xavier and Derek were swimming, showing off for the ladies. Ryla and Akira were face palming and staring at hot guys on the beach. Daisuke was listening to his music, bobbing his head slightly. And Raul was walking on the beach.<p>

He looked at everyone there, would they even know where the pre- Kishin will strike. Maybe not, but he couldn't be sure. He kept walking until he tripped over a person on the sand. She was a girl with long black hair and a curvaceous figure, her bikini was red and her skin was slightly tanned. When she looked at the idiot who tripped over her, her bright red eyes glaring at the boy who probably was eating sand.

"Watch where you're going bub!" She spat as she got up from the sand. Raul got up and dusted himself off.

"Sorry. I didn't see you." He apologized as he started to walk away, but the girl stopped him but holding onto his arm. He stared to blush but he managed to hide it well.

"You're from the DWMA, aren't you?" She asked.

"How did you..."

"Oh, I can tell when someone is from the DWMA or not? Besides," she rubbed against his arms; he started to blush more but could still hide it, "your muscles are so strong. Bet you could lift a car with these."

"Well maybe, wait. Just who are you?"

"You can call me Akane." She said as she leaning closer to his face. In the corner of Raul's eye, were two things he did not want to see. One was Xavier, who was green with envy; the other was Ryla, red with rage.

"What do you think you're doing to Raul?" Ryla asked as she ran towards Akane. She clenched her fist and a blue aura started to glow from it. Ryla tried to swing at the girl but Akane ducked and before Ryla got another breath she swung Raul in front of her.

"You guys are completely hilarious. I'll give you a hint about the monsters your hunting. The Heartman strikes at midnight in the cane fields, and the Steel Donkey is around when you hear the clanking of chains when nobody is there. Good luck." Akane said as she released Raul and started chanting "Kon Kon Vixen Kitsune, Illusion of Flames."

She then disappeared in flames that spouted around her and they died down, leaving only her bikini. Xavier was having a nosebleed at the image coming from his head while Raul looked around and saw a fox running away with nine tales.

"Do you know what this means?"

"That you are the luckiest person in the world to have met such a divine lady." Xavier said dreamily. "Got to give you props, man."

"No. That chant, it was a witch's chant. We just met a witch."

"And a damn fine one at that!" X added as Ryla punched him in the face again. Hard.

* * *

><p>In the dead of the night in a cane field, a soft rustle was heard as a man in a farmer outfit was walking to the canes with a cutlass. He crept eerily to the field, when a hand reach out and started chocking him. He gasped for breath as a man in a black cloak with a murderous glint in his eyes jabbed his hand straight threw the man and the rest was history. The cloaked man took what was left of the man's soul, a blue wisp, and placed it in a sack on his back. He then retreated into the shadows.<p>

"So that's him. The Heartman. Pretty hardcore if you ask me."

"I didn't ask you Derek." Raul said as he and the others stepped out of bushes. He had on his trademark attire and Ryla wore black leather fingerless gloves. Derek wore a short jeans, t-shirt and blue jacket with his earrings with Lord Death's mask. Everyone had their weapons with them.

"The question is where is he taking that soul?"

"We should trail him as soon as possible." Akira said from her weapon form.

"Good point." Raul looked at the man fleeing the scene. "Ryla, tail him 20 meters distance. We'll go in and distract him, you will kill him long-range. You follow?"

"Yes. Don't get killed." Ryla said as she ran off to a hill.

"Let's go guys." Xavier said as Raul and Derek ran straight to the Heartman.

Derek's blade broke into segments again and flew towards the Heartman, who blocked with his arm. He then threw Derek into the ground and proceeded to stab at his heart. A kick flew into his head as Raul managed to get him off of Derek, but the Heartman rebounded from the ground and pounced to the second meister. Raul managed to deflect most of the blows with his weapon and with one mighty swing, repelled the enemy from his personal space. The axe meister proceeded to run towards the cloaked man and Xavier released his hidden spike. He stabbed at the enemy' heart, if it had any.

But the Heartman's reflexes were sharp. He ducked and swept at Raul's feet, said person blocked with the bottom part of his axe. Derek slashed the segments at the man again but was pulled in again and got an elbow to the face. He then ran and force palmed the meister, who blocked with his weapon. He then grabbed the axe and a dark aura shot out of his hand and into Xavier and Raul. They both screamed out in pain as the aura went throughout their body and caused Raul to vomit blood and spasm around frantically like a dying fish without water, momentarily stunned. He tried to stab Raul but an earthen fist came out and smacked the man away. Raul looked to the direction of which the fist was backing.

Amazing, Ryla was the one who had sent the fist. She had her fist into the ground, which was slightly cracked, with some electricity seeming able to spark around her arm from the ground. What was even more amazing was that she wasn't being electrocuted by the lightning. After a few minutes of shock, she regained her senses and decided to repeat said action. Ryla then punched the ground again with her other hand and another gigantic hand made from stone rose and reached out to the killer. But the Heartmanreleased the dark aura again, and this time it went through the ground stunning everyone for awhile.

"He's too powerful." Derek groaned. Raul stared at the cloaked figure that was coming towards him. His senses were dulling and he was starting to lose consciousness at he laid on the ground below waiting for the end. He closed his eyes and inhaled his last breath. He felt himself slipping away in the darkness that was consuming his vision. His body felt like it was floating in a space, with no ground nor axe in hand, most of his senses were shot in the last attack.

"Raul!" Xavier shouted, "You need to get up. I won't let you lie there and die. Come on, GET UP!"

Raul didn't move as he felt a weight or something like that on top of him. His breathing slowed down as he heard a voice familiar to him. It was soft, yet he could hear as loud as any surround sound. 'You must find the king. You must give the message to him, but beware. You must not die before having an offspring. You must give the message to him. I believe you can do it. Please you need to give the letter. Don't leave her will or soul in vain.'

It was then the fallen meister regained his senses. He back flipped, throwing the evil human off of him. Standing up using his axe as a prop, he did a recon of what was happening. Ryla was starting to regain consciousness but couldn't pull herself together. Derek was still paralyzed on the ground, looking like he was having a seizure. Seeing as he was by himself, he closed his eyes and focused on the partner he had in his hands.

"Xavier, it's time to resonate." Raul said as he raised the axe and his muscles tensed for a few seconds. They then opened his eyes and shouted "SOUL RESONANCE!"

Around him erupted a blue aura, stronger than anything before in the fight. The man backed away in fear as the aura enveloped the pair as it grew stronger and stronger. Raul's jacket fluttered in the breeze from the energy, he roared from the power he was outputting.

"Ryla, what is he doing?" Derek asked, now recovering from his seizure.

"Haven't you been listening in class? I suppose not. Fine, I'll explain. When you and your weapon are fighting, you are resonating normally. When Soul Resonance is initiated, the meister synchronizes with his weapons soul wavelength by sending their wavelength to their partner, who in turn sends their wavelength back along with the first amplified as well back to the meister. The process is repeated in order to gain an even more powerful wavelength more powerful than a normal meister or weapon alone could obtain. With this new power, the meister can utilize more powerful techniques that can normally change the tide of battle. But the pair must be in sync and one of mind. Even one distraction can cause the resonance to fail. That is why you cannot interfere with his concentration." Ryla explained as she breathed a heavy sigh.

"So cool." Derek said as he watched the drama.

The axe in the meister's hand started to change shape. It transformed into a bigger weapon. The blade of the axe grew bigger with a giant X in the middle. The handle grew longer and seemed to ooze with energy. The bottom of the axe had another head with the same X as the other side. Retaining the same colors except with a blue hue, the weapon looked like an upgraded version of the original axe. He ran towards the monster and slashed at its head and missed as the monster jumped in the air.

"You're not getting away from me that easily! Xecutioner's Slash" Raul shouted as he threw the weapon into the air. It connected head on with the Heartmanand went straight threw him, leaving a glowing diagonal slash where it connected. Xavier flew into space, leaving the meister defense-less.

"That was stupid, now he's weaponless. Guess I have to save him again." Derek said with a sigh. He was about to dash off when a hand stopped him from running off. He looked at Ryla with her hand outstretched, who was looking at the glowing object in the sky. She looked at Derek with a calm yet malicious look.

'You should probably stand back Derek.' Akira said from her image on her blade. The meister stepped back with caution as Ryla lowered her hand.

From the air, the Heartman dropped to the ground and on top Raul with a malicious look on his nonexistent face. The glowing mark on his chest still remained after the blow. Raul's face was full with confidence even though the dagger was near his heart.

But seconds later, a star in the sky was glowing brighter. It seemed to come closer and closer until it seemed like a shooting star. All eyes were directed to the incoming object with glowed enchantingly. Raul took the opportunity to kick the Heartman in the face and somersaulted from the spot.

"Xavier, now!"

The glowing object, Xavier, flew straight towards the Heartman and went threw him again, leaving an X shaped pattern on its chest. He screamed in pain as he dissipated into a Kishin soul egg. Xavier and the other weapons reverted back into human form as he ate the soul.

Derek walked up to the bag of souls and said "These are enough souls to turn anyone into a Kishin. Wonder what he was doing with them?"

Raul walked up beside him, looking at the sack off souls. He spotted a piece of paper on the ground. Bending down. He picked up the paper and read it, all the color draining off of his face.

"What's does it say?" Daisuke asked.

Raul looked at them and they saw the worry on his face.

"Beginning."

* * *

><p>The romance and pairing are starting to form. Thank you Don't forget to review.<p> 


End file.
